


It Wont Be Long Till I Belong To You

by johnlemon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, McLennon, Might become nsfw later, Modern AU, The beatles never existed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlemon/pseuds/johnlemon
Summary: It all started with a food court.





	

Paul sat at the tiny table in the middle of the big food court full of people. He the began to eat his salad he got at one of the places. He sighed, nothing was really interesting anymore besides living with his best friend George Harrison. Until, just then he awoke from his zone with the sound of a loud voice.

"Hey angel face, can I sit here? Thanks." Before Paul could barely process what happened, a young man about the same age sat in the chair in front of him with a soda and fries. 

"Oh sure I guess..." Paul mumbled before looking down, his mind practically scrambled trying to figure out who the hell this guy was and why he just came over and sat him. Who does he think he is coming over here and bursting his personal bubble?

"Sorry for bargin' in, but half of the food court is full of people or the tables look like shit. You looked like the most normal person here." Paul finally looked up at the young man who sat in front of him.

"Its fine." He lied and started eating his salad that he barely ate yet. "So.. Do you mind if I ask what your name is?" The young man asked with a playful grin that made Paul want to rip his hair out. "Uh.. My names Paul, what's your name?" "Ah Paul, thats a cool name. My name is John Lennon, the one and only. Im not takin' autographs right now so dont even ask." Paul giggled quietly at the joke. John smiled at the boy he was looking at, finding him charming. "So, John, how old are you?" "Im 21, you?" "I'm 20." John nodded at Paul and took a sip out of his drink. This was going to be a long visit.

 

After an hour of talking and giggling, the fun soon had to come to an end. Paul looked at his phone and gasped, causing John to flinch. "What? What is it?" John asked with a worried tone, wondering what made Paul panic and sit up. "Its 5:30! I should be at me place by now!" Paul pushed in his chair, and took a step before being stopped. "Wait! Can you give me your number, John? So i can text you?" "Uh sure... Just hand me your phone so I can add myself to your contacts.." Paul quickly handed his phone to John and John added himself to Pauls contacts.

"Thanks John! See you soon!" Paul began walking to go out of the food court to his car. John let out a little wave but it was to late, his new friend left. But John knew that wont be the last time he sees that lovely boy.


End file.
